


Fa La La

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby I hear melodies when your heart beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa La La

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                “Happy Christmas,” Liam says as he sits down next to Danielle, wrapping an arm around her before he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. “I love you.”

                They’ve been married for a year now and the boys have been nothing but supportive of their young marriage. No one expected Liam to get married at the age of twenty but now that he is, it’s obvious that he and Danielle were meant to be and will be together forever.

                “I love you too,” Danielle whispers as she leans against him. The blanket that they have wrapped around the both of them keeps their body heat in as they stare up at the stars, holding their respective cups of cocoa. It’s freezing but Danielle wanted to watch the stars, so here they are and Liam’s pretty sure he’s never been in more in love than he is right now. “Happy Christmas, Liam.”

                Liam kisses her cheek again and she rests her head on his shoulder, settling into his warmth and knowing that there’s nothing better than this. There’s not a single gift that would beat this moment that they’re sharing. Nothing at all.


End file.
